NekoSan
by harvestingNarutos
Summary: This is a story originated by gaarazami at Deviantart. I had offered to make the doujin a fanfic and she accepted. This takes place in an AU and everyone has tails and cat ears. Except Naruto. He's the freak at the school with a bad past. Read for detais.
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid

**Neko-San (DA doujinshi) **

**Created By: gaarazami**

**Illustrated By: gaarazami**

**Note: This is a deviant art work made by the person **_**gaarazami **_**I don't own her work, nor do I control the plot. I'll update this when she does her doujinshi, but for now enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this plot. The art work is found at [minus the spacing and add in the usual start (http://)] gaarazami . deviantart ****.com/art/SasuNaru-Doujinshi-1-84679847**

**Last thing: I've been a little busy now days, so forgive me for not updating for a while. Lol, enjoy. (This is page one of NekoSan)**

Sasuke POV

It was a normal day, save the new kid that came to school. It was unusual, and so was he. Here is how it goes. But I'll spare you the boring intro into my morning. You know what it is already, eat breakfast, brush teeth, and blah blah blah.

Here's when it got really interesting. I was in class in my usual seat with all the other kids. In this school, we all had ears and a tail. I bet you weren't expecting that last one. But yeah, it seems that we all were half demons here in this school.

So anyway, I was in my seat and some girls were gossiping near me, when do they ever not? But yeah, I caught parts of their conversation. It was surprising that the conversation wasn't the usual Sasuke this Sasuke that chat, it was something about a new kid.

Sakura POV

It was just a rumor, but everyone soon got on the topic of that strange new kid transferring him in. "Hey Ino! Did you hear about the new boy coming in?" "Yeah! Sometime this week!" I just wish that she had said no. Ino always got juicy news, I wonder how. "Really?" Another girls voice caught my attention. "But I heard he's a real freak…" Ino said. "I heard that he has no parents. Wonder how messed up he'll be…" I cut into Ino's news. "Yeah, something's up with him. I dunno what it is though." I caught Sasuke staring at us, and I blushed. "_Sas-kaaay!!!" _I squealed, he was paying attention!...er slightly. Why was he twitching a bit?

Naruto POV

I heard a squeal from the other side of the door. I knew it wasn't for me. Why would someone squeal for me? I sigh, and creak open the door a bit, probably alerting the teacher, because as soon as I did that, she stood up, and said, "Okay! Okay, settle down class!!" I guess the class was a bit noisy.

With a long sigh, I enter the classroom. Immediately people started whispering at me. "OMG" I've heard that before. "Whoa…look at that guy!" Wow _what a smart reply_. "Wow…his TAIL!" Yes I do have one. "Look!" I think we got that established by all the comments. "It's…POOFY!" Yelled the guy that commented about my tail.

"Ah! And here is our new student, now! Welcome! Please introduce yourself to the class." The staring continued. I mentally sigh, before taking a breath, and saying, "Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you all."

The teacher tapped me on the shoulder, and told me to sit next to this guy named Sasuke. I did what I was told, but on my way, a pink haired cat demon yelled out. "Hey wait a minute!! Why does HE get to sit next to Sasuke?!" I also saw a blond cat stick her tongue at me, and a black one in the back of her try to get the blond one to cut it out.

Man, am I in it over my head this time. I even made an enemy by sitting next to that Sasuke kid. Just _great_.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the New Kid

**Hiiii Everyone!!! It's me and I'm back in time for the holidays! It's 3 hours till Christmas is over my time, but I got it ready! Today you get the second page of the doujinshi Neko-san by gaarazami. Thanks for the support all of you who either favorited this story or signed it up for alerts. I will be updating a little more frequently unless I get writers block again. XP Oh well, I guess it's time to start.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Neko-san. ='(**

**By the way, Have a very Merry Christmas...er...what's left. =| Yeah...lol sorry for the late update.**

**Anyway! Let's start and get the show on the road!!! START!!!!!**

* * *

Naruto's POV

I make my way to the seat next to that Sasuke guy. He's just staring at the teacher for now, but eventually he'll tell me what everyone does. After all, he's probably just a snotty rich kid that doesn't care about other people.

Hm? How do I know he's rich? Well he has that atmosphere around him, and his hair too. I mean look at it! It's so silky and shiny. Also, he even slouches like a business person!

I sit down next to him and I could feel his eyes on me. He was staring at me and I could feel his eyes roaming my body, looking at me with close detail and I felt very insecure at that moment.

"Well..?" I ask him, almost impassively. His eyes shut close before asking back, "Well What?"

Sasuke POV

The new kid, Naruto Uzumaki I believe sat down in the seat next to me. He didn't seem to like sitting there very much. I wonder why. I tear my eyes away from him as much as I could and closed them.

As much as I enjoyed staring at his fox ears and as much as I thought he would be annoying, I can't help but think he's actually quite-

"Well..?" The question interrupted my thoughts and I just continue to keep my eyes closed as I asked him "Why what?" I honestly didn't know what he was talking about and I honestly could feel some weird vibes coming off of him.

"Aren't you gonna ask what's wrong with me?" Naruto asked, anxiousness clear on his face. I opened my eyes and said with a sigh, "You're a dobe for worrying about dumb stuff like that. It doesn't matter." He looked at me, shock evidently on his face and I resisted the urge to smirk, after all that wouldn't help this situation any would it?

Ino POV

Man, it's not fair! First that new kid Naruto gets to sit with Sasuke and looks _sad_about it! Then he gets to have a conversation with Sasuke-kun! I've been trying to do that for years!

"You're a dobe for worrying about dumb stuff like that. It doesn't matter." And now Sasuke-kun's even acknowledging him! He looks surprised but doesn't seem greatful for what Sasuke did for him.

I smirk as I thought of the plan that would get revenge for Sasuke-kun. I manage to find everything I need, a pen tape and a small piece of paper. Then I quickly write down the word "dobe" that I had overheard (AN: *cough* *cough*eavesdropped upon*cough* *cough*) Sasuke-kun say and draw a little symbol courtesy of me.

Heh, I don't get what's so special about him, he's just a stupid kitsune-hanyo.

* * *

**DX Sorry Naruto-chan!!! But when I heard that gaarazami didn't like Ino, I decided to put a little Ino-bashing in for her holidays. =D I love the way she draws Naruto in this page. XP Any way, go to the AN at the top of the page on Chapter 1 for the webpage information. I think she'll appreciate the page veiws. XD Happy Holidays everyone!**

**I personally like the way this chapter came up. XD Thanks for reading, please review to give me any feedback on what you may want me to improve like if I have spelling errors, or grammer problems please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hinata's Apology

**Hiya everyone! It's only one more day till new years! xD This is the new Chapter of Neko-San. Thank you so much for your support gaarazami! She is awesome, and has recently experimented with her style, so when you get the chance, go visit her DA gallery! x3 BTW, I'm gonna expand to DA now! Neko-San will be posted some time after New Years and hopefully, I'll get everything ready by then XP**

**Anyway, back to the subject, I just finished this and chapter 4 a while ago, so I'll probably update this again tomorrow ^.^**

**Thank you everyone for your support up till now! Thanks for all the story +fav and +alerts! I really appreciate it and I'm sure gaarazami really appreciates that you like her story plot line and stuff so much too! So without further ado, let the show get on the road!!!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, slight bashing (but still, not much), AU, Hanyo/Animal People!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Neko-San! Neko-San's plot and speciall features belongs to gaarazami, and Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama!**

* * *

Hinata POV (Full Chapter)

After what Ino did I felt really bad. She was my friend, but no one deserved to be treated like Naruto-kun was today. I finished the last problem in the worksheet when the bell rang and people were already beginning to leave the class room.

Naruto was outside the room going the opposite way, towards the lockers instead of the cafeteria, so I thought it would be a good time to apologize for what Ino did to him this morning. But before I got the chance Sasuke came up.

"Oi!" He yelled, immediately getting Naruto's attention. He turned around and looked at Sasuke, probably wondering why he was calling him.

"Hey dobe. Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked a bit surprised, and muttered a bit. But I caught a small amount of what he was saying, even from the distance I was at. "Um…I don't know…" Since I caught it and I was farther away than Sasuke, I bet he caught it too. It was confirmed by what Sasuke said next.

Sasuke sighed softly and said "It's Lunch." Before heading towards the cafeteria. Just as I thought he was about to leave, he turned around and said to Naruto, "Just follow the crowd." Then he turned around and followed the crowd once again.

Meanwhile, Naruto-kun just stood there…drooling. I thought I heard a mumbled "lunch…" and a growl of his stomach, but that was impossible, this time I was sure I was way too far away to hear that this time.

The crowd started to clear up, disappearing from the hallway into the cafe, and I immediately made this my chance. Just as I got infront of him though, I felt my shyness come back and I almost chickened out.

He looked at me with questioning eyes and I knew I couldn't back out now. "Um...excuse me!" A blush started to make its way onto my face, but I still continued. Not that I couldn't while I got this far into the conversation. I was a little surprised I wasn't stuttering...well, worse I mean.

"I…I wanted to apologize for how my friends acted before." Oh my god that was hard to say. (AN: The stutter made it hard for Hina-chan to talk o.o) Oh well, at least I got it out.

* * *

**So how did it go? Not to much stray from the doujinshi I hope! Please review this story, and gaarazami's work on DA too! (For the website info, go to the first chapter AN in the front please) Thanks for reading, please continue supporting us! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Forgiveness and Cousins

**Uh...Happy New Years? Anyway, this is my longest chapter so far! Yay me! *dances* . . . er yeah, well anyway, thank you gaarazami for your great work and I'll be working to get out these chapters in DA soon! Not much to say today, but I would like to inform my readers that I'll be starting on my new story and I have a new poll on what rating should I make it, light smut, just kisses or fluff. But that's about it.**

**Um...enough stalling! Let's get started! Countdown! Ten!..Nine!...Eight!....Seven....Six...........er.....ONE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Kishimoto-sama, or Neko-San, which belongs to gaarazami, but I can play with the characters all I want when writing them as long as I make it so that it still follows the doujinshi's plot and dialogue.**

**HN: You here me Naruto! I'm gonna play with your thoughts! xD  
Naruto: Oh Noes! o.o**

**Warning: Yaoi, slight bashing of Ino and Sakura (but they're not in this chapter though, so HA!), Hanyo/Animal People, making fun of the way Neji looks in the doujin (sorry, but I just had to point it out! TT^TT Sorry 'zami, and Neji fans!)**

* * *

Naruto POV

That guy that I sit with, Sasuke, he just told me it was lunch and I could already feel my stomach growling. I almost moan at the thought of a hot meal in this school right now.

Just as I was going to go to the café where Sasuke told me to go, a girl with dark hair and light eyes comes up to me, stopping me in my path. She looks at me and I look at her with curious eyes. She lightly stutters before saying, "Um…excuse me!"

A light blush starts to adorn her face and I just get more confused. She paused a little while before continuing. "I…I wanted to apologize for how my friends acted before."

Her blush darkened a bit when she said that but I paid no (almost none at least) attention to that. "I'm really, really sorry!" She exclaims loudly, still blushing.

I feel myself blush a little. I wasn't used to being treated this kindly, and she was apologizing too! "Uh…it's okay, you don't have to…um…what's your name?" I mentally berate myself for not knowing the name of the person that treated me so nicely.

She looks a bit surprised before looking right back at me and saying, "Ah! Sorry, I am Hinata Hyuuga. Nice to meet you." I smile lightly at that, and my smile got bigger as she told me, "Welcome to this school!"

"Heh, Thanks!" I said, a big grin adorning my face, curving my whiskers down a little. Just as I was about to do…something; I can't really recall what I was going to do anymore, another voice came down the hall.

"Ah! Hinata-sama!" I turn a bit and see another boy running up to Hinata. He had hair a shade lighter than Hinata's and it was wrapped with a bandanna in the front and was tied into a knot in the back. His eyes were the same color as Hinata's and so were his ears and tail. He was wearing a long-sleeved boy's uniform, contrasting my short sleeved one.

"Neji nii-san…" Hinata said shyly. "Thank you for assisting my cousin!" The long haired boy now dubbed "Neji" said, bowing into a ninety-degree angle.

I was shocked for a minute before I said, "eh, no…it's-" but before I finished my sentence realization dawned on me. Neji called Hinata "Hinata-_sama_", and Hinata called Neji "Neji _nii-san_"!

Before I could ask them about the matter, Neji started dragging…tugging Hinata away towards the cafeteria, and away from me. "Come, Hinata! It's lunch time~!" He said while holding Hinata's hand, and pointing towards the cafeteria like someone from the early 17th century and Hinata followed him. She waved at me and yelled out, "Okay!" to Neji, and a, "Bye, Naruto-kun!" to me.

Before they got out of sight, I yelled a quick, "uh, bye..!" After that I just stood there for a while before my stomach growled again. Well off to lunch I guess!

* * *

**So how was it??? O.o Good, bad, I'll redo it if it's junk, 'cause honestly, I did this at like 10:30pm o.o and I was sleepy (ME: -__- zZzZ) ...well anyway, once again, Happy New Years and thanks for all the supporters plus gaarazami for letting me turn this into a story! I love you guys!!! xD**


	5. Chapter 5: After School Confusion

**Neko-san by gaarazami**

Writen by HN (harvestingNarutos)

**I'm so sorry everyone for the lack of updating! I finally remembered at 9o'clock yesterday that I left all the NekoSan chapters in my laptop (I have to do the uploading on the desktop 'cause my laptop doesn't want to connect to the internet -___-'). Well, I've got no comment right now...so...lets start with the disclaimers?**

**Disclaimer: This is not my story, nor is it my plot line. Naruto does not belong to me, and neither does the doujinshi. But the real doujin can be found on gaarazami's account on DA (look at first chapter)**

**Warning: Yaoi, slight bashing (of Sakura and Ino xD), short chapter -___- random thought (Matt: Yes! Random)**

**HN: Now…Let's go!**

* * *

Sasuke POV

The school bell rang, and a few minutes passed until the school grounds were filled to the brim with students hanging out or waiting for their parents to pick them up.

A girl was talking to me on the side about some nonsense, and everyone in general was making a lot of noise. The only one not making any of the noise was the new kid, Naruto…the dobe.

Naruto looked to the side and started to wave at someone. Then he started into a mildly fast walk to the black town car.

A black town car… ? The girl on the side of me turned to where I was looking, while everyone just remained oblivious to what was happening around them.

They probably wouldn't even notice if just that moment, Neji came in and started doing ballet…on second thought, I don't even want to think about what that would be like.

"Bye Sasuke!!" I jumped in surprise as Ino yelled into my ear. I swear, she'd make me deaf one day. I waved her off, and with a deep breath, I let out a groan.

Just then, Naruto broke out into a smile and so did the lady he was talking to. The woman had a dark suit on with an equally dark neck tie, and had a strange diamond shaped tattoo on her forehead.

He…Who is he? I wonder. All I know is…this year will be much more interesting with him then the other years I was here.

* * *

**See? Didn't I warn you it was short? ;P Honestly though...the original chapter was only like....300 words long. :| Shortest chapter I've ever done... *dies***

**Lol...Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome Home Naruto!

**Neko-san by GAARAZAMI XD**

Re-written by HN (harvestingNarutos)

**Hehe. This is another short page. The doujin on page 6 didn't have many dialogues and thoughts...so I might redo this later....to add more details. ZOMG!!! This is just above the 300 word count for the normal story! O.O Noooo!!! ...Well...this is another chapter I might redo due to the VERY short size of it. T.T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or this plot. It is controlled by gaarazami, and her original work can be viewed via chp.1 description or her account. And Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama. No one else...not even me :'(**

**Warnings: Yaoi, OC, …that's it for this chapter xD …oh yeah! I'm doing a one-chapter-equals-to-one-page kind of format, so this is why my chapters are short.**

**HN: I hope this comes out alright… o.o I did this chapter while my mom was watching Korean soap operas :| lol?**

**Aaaand....yeah... So without further ado, START!**

Normal POV (AKA Author's point of view)

A girl that looked like she was in her teens, walked over to the newly made tea. She had pale blonde hair with a single dark brown streak of hair cascading down her face and grey colored ears and tail. The girl was preparing some tea, pouring it slowly into the cup, careful not to spill a drop. The tea pot was not really decorative, a fine vine pattern was imprinted on to it, and that was all.

As the girl finished pouring the tea, and was just about to place the first cup to the table, a loud yell echoed the house. "I'm home!"

Silence enveloped the area, followed by the closing of a door, but it did not last long, for the girl, Azami yelled a welcome to Naruto. "Naruto-kun! Welcome home!"

"Azami made tea!" Azami said excitedly. Gaara made a quick motion for Naruto to come and sit down, muttering "come, come" a little bit before Naruto came to have some tea.

"Cool! Thanks." Naruto said, quickly taking off his shoes and making sure to lock the door. Gaara took a sip of his tea, and when Naruto sat down, he just stared at he boy, not blinking. Azami did the same…well, except for the non-blinking part.

"W-what..?" Naruto asked, sweating a little at all the tension in the air from Gaara's staring. The silence went on for a little while more, until Gaara said, "How was your day?"

Naruto thought of how to respond to that for a bit, not to long to make Gaara worry about him. He decided to go with the not-a-lie-but-not-the-truth method.

* * *

**.....I know....short. -___-' I'll do better next time. Sorry. If I made any errors, or I put what Azami looked like twice. If I did just tell me, I won't get a grudge against you...unless you totally bash this story or the doujinshi...then I'll like totally hunt you down.. xD**

**Ahem...Nothing else really. I'm getting obsessed with many animes now, including pokemon because of the game...so you might see one of thoes soon. xD Review please!**


End file.
